Sheepfur
Sheepfur is a light gray she-cat with a silver underbelly and markings. She has greenish-blue eyes and poor eyesight. Life Queen Sheepfur was a very young queen, back when Ravenclan was known as Raven's Camp. She was mates with Nightclaw, a rather bitter tom who was highly superstitious, believing in omens and bad luck. She stuck with him as he was still rather sweet to her. She gave birth to two she kits, Sootkit and Woolkit. Sheepfur loved her kits with all her heart and coddled them the best she could. However, something strange happened with Sootkit; not long after they were born, her black kit started having white speckles on her pelt. At first she thought there was some early snowfall, but when the spots didn't wash off she got concerned and Nightclaw became fearful of the kit. Other than that the kit was completely healthy, but the tom didn't trust it and spent more time with Woolkit instead. Sheepfur loved going for walks or swims in the river, leaving her two kits in the care of another queen she was friends with. She used the solitude to calm herself after stressful arguments with Nightclaw. One day she left for a while was when Woolkit had a bit of cold. She was gone for a while to enjoy the incoming leafbare weather. Sheepfur returned to camp to see the medicine cats crowded around Woolkit struggling to get her to breath. She has underestimated the strength of the cold, and her kit was having trouble breathing with all the mucus in her lungs. The poor kit was too weak and didn't survive the night. Sheepfur was devastated about this. The medicine cats told her it was due to the small draft above her nest and her long walks not keeping the kits warm. Nightclaw added insult to an already painful situation by claiming it was Sootkit's fault, as the little kit has just so happened to have another splotch appear on her nose and a smaller one starting to appear on her chest, right where her lung was. He blames the medicine cats for not noticing the walking omen that is his offspring and he and Sheepfur stop talking for a while. About a moon of coddling her only surviving kit and not leaving the nursery later, Sheepfur starts going on her walks again. She makes sure that her daughter is in the middle of a pile of moss and away from any drafts, which was very hard because with her eyes open Sootkit was a very hyperactive ball of fluff that didn't like listening to what her mother told her. During a walk near the river she spotted a bag floating down the fast moving river. She saw something moving inside it, so she dove into the water and fished it out. She pulled a half-drowned white kit from the bag and promptly took her back to camp as her new daughter. Sootkit got along famously with the other she-kit, newly named Lambkit. Sheepfur loved the kit like her own, even though Nightclaw accused her of trying to replace Woolkit so she wouldn't have to acknowledge the fact their daughter was the omen that killed her. After a few days of fighting, some of which Lambkit witnessed and became upset over, Sheepfur finally stood up to him and refused to be his mate any longer. She loved her two beautiful daughters, even as Sootkit's spots grew and grew. When they became apprentices, her sight started failing. Not wanting to worry them, she told them she was staying a queen to help less experienced queens. She also had a personal reason for staying; she didn't want any kit -or queen for that matter- to get a cold like Woolkit did, and would act as a heater, cuddling up to kits and their mothers with her fluffy thick coat to keep them toasty if the nursery ever had a draft.